


A Need to Intervene

by QuifrmQueenz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuifrmQueenz/pseuds/QuifrmQueenz
Summary: Rafael is back to his human form and finds out that Landon has been killing himself on purpose, and as his brother it's his duty to find out why.A missing scene I felt was needed cause Rafael and Landon barely talked this season. Takes place around S02xE04.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Need to Intervene

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly writing this because as much as I love the show I feel like there are some exchanges between the characters that should be happening but don't and I am so convinced they would have happened had they had the time in the show, so I needed to write it out so it would stop being playing in my head. I also hated how Rafael was kinda side lined most of season 2, but I guess we'll never know how that was gonna end seeing as the season got cut short due to COVID-19. Anyways let me know if you like my take on this needed conversation.

Rafael took a breath and gripped the knob to the dorm room door and proceeded to enter. He found Landon on his side of the room, lying on his bed with his headphones on working on they’re mystical enchantment essay due next week. 

Landon saw the flutter of movement from the door opening out of the corner of his eye and looked up from his active note taking to see Rafeal walk in.

“Hey bud!” Landon said as he paused his music. “Did you have a chance to look into which enchantment your gonna do for Emma’s class? I can’t decide between the protection spell or this ancient self-defense charm, and there’s like this other spell that can instantly teach you kung fu.”

“Ah, yeah that sounds dope” Rafeal said as he laid his book bag and blazer on his bed. “Can we talk?”

“The infamous three words.” Said Landon as he sat up, “what are you about to break up with me?” He joked.

“You know you're the only one for me, man.” Rafael laughed and replied without a beat, leaning into their familiar banter. Rafe awkwardly clenched and unclenched his fist as he sat down next to Landon on his bed. “I had a run in with Josie and she mentioned something a little concerning.”

“Like what?”

“Like, this past summer and what you would do at night after you were finished taking care of me while I was still a wolf -- thank you for that by the way.”

“Aww, dude you don’t have to thank me for that, you're my brother. That’s what family does and —-” 

If Rafe hadn’t known him as long as he had and hadn’t taken so much time into working up the nerve to broach this subject with his brother he may have fallen for the blatant attempt at a subject change. “Landon. Don’t try to change the subject.” Landon looked away from Rafe and leaned back to rest against the headboard. “Why did Josie catch you killing yourself?”

“Look its not that big a deal, I’m immortal, remember? Besides I told Josie that when she found me, its not what it looked like. I was never in any danger”

“She caught you drowning yourself. By yourself. At the lake. At night.” Rafeal replied, moving his hands to emphasize his point. “This is a big deal! And just because you don’t know what can kill you doesn’t mean that you can’t still die!”

“Well I’ve had a little bit of practice and I’m pretty sure it’s not a little water!” Landon responded, clearly beginning to get annoyed. Landon loved his brother but when it came to his ability to make a mountain out of molehill of a perceived problem, Rafeal couldn’t be beat.

Rafe took a breath. This conversation was starting to go left and if he didn’t turn it around soon he’d end up in a fight and that’s never what he intended. He was just worried about Landon, they’d already been through so much in their young lives and the thought of the only person he considered family, his best friend actively putting himself in danger is a problem. A problem he needs to fix immediately, at the very least find out why it was happening in the first place. That first time Landon died when MG attacked him in the woods was enough to scare him for life, he can still easily recall the image of MG ripping out Landon’s throat and leaving him for dead at his feet. The way his body carelessly tossed to the ground, the lifeless look on Landon’s blood splattered face, to his mangled neck still leaking blood, is something that has been burned into his memory for life. Rafael barely got his life back together after Cassie died and that was because Landon was there to help him, it literally broke him to watch another person he cared for taken away from him, he doesn’t think he can survive having to lose Landon again. 

“Okay…” Rafael inhaled “Let me try this a different way. Why would you even want to do that in the first place?”

Landon shifted around where he sat clearly uncomfortable by this unexpected “intervention” Rafe decided he needed to have. “I don’t know really, it's not like I had one reason for doing it. I didn’t even mean to start doing it at first.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Like the first time it was an accident, one day after I finished helping you, I mean wolf you, I went out into the woods to attempt to hunt for your next meal - add hunting to your list of things you don’t want my help with by the way- and I had a little accident.” Landon started to flush with embarrassment as he began to recount the event. He took a breath then brought his legs up on top of his bed to fold and cross them as if he were sitting around a campfire. Rafael mirrored his movements.

“Don’t tell me, you went to hunt some rabbits or something and you what? Fell and broke your neck or something?” Landon looked away sheepishly.

Rafe couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, he tried to cover the grin that was becoming increasingly hard to erase from his face as he imagined the spectacle of a fall. If there is one thing that has not changed about Landon since their adventures into the supernatural began is Landon’s ability to be both cosmically and comically clumsy; it's kept them both laughing (and Rafe in particular) increasingly worried since they came to the Salvator school. 

A flash of his brother lying lifeless in the woods sobered him and he raised his eyebrows, gesturing for Landon to continue. 

Landon took a deep breath and spoke, “When I died that first time in the woods I didn’t really pay attention to what was going on around me. One minute I was trying to calm MG down, next minute I was waking up covered in ash.” Landon appeared to be lost in thought as he continued to speak. “This time I felt like I could see what was happening around me. It was like I was floating in darkness. Like I jumped straight into the darkest part of the ocean and I would slowly make my way back to the light. And just when I could see the light of the surface I would suddenly see Hope, I get a memory of her laughing or calling my name and then everything would go white and I would be waking up alive again.” 

Rafael sat stunned as he tried to absorb what he just heard. “So even with all the Malivore magic fogging up everyone’s memories you still remembered Hope?” 

“Naw, I had no idea who she was! I just had to find out if she would always be there. At the time I just knew that I needed to figure it out like I was important for me to figure it out. The more I went there the more vivid she got, each memory of her was super short but I could remember it better the more I went to that place.” Landon took a breath because he knew if he didn’t word the next part well it was only going to send his brother into full panic mode. “I’ll be honest with you after that first time, the fall, I thought ‘hey, I might as well investigate my powers a bit’ so I started experimenting, and if I’m being one hundred percent honest it always made me feel better afterwards.” 

Rafe’s expression was hard to read as he processed the information so Landon continued to explain. “You have to understand, at the time Hope wasn’t a factor, from my perspective I had come to the school with you and all the stuff we went through last year was just with you, me, the ‘super squad’ but you were my only real friend.” Rafe looked up as Landon began to focus his eyes on his socks. 

“The only person who actually wanted me around and thought I belonged here. And when everyone was going home for summer break to be with their families, not that we would have been leaving campus too but, I couldn’t do that because my only family had been cursed and seemed to barley recognize me.” Landon hesitated because he knew how his brother would react upon hearing his next words, “it started to feel like before we met, when I was with Ralph”.

As expected Rafe’s visibaly tensed and Landon could swear he saw his eyes’s glow briefly at the mention of his former foster parent, he hated bringing up the subject of his past foster homes particularly his time with Ralph Fredricks, but he knew if Rafe heard that name he’d know just how serious he was being. 

Rafael wanted Landon to continue but he had to interject, “I am so sorry Landon. I never wanted to leave you to feel like that on your own.” Rafe moved over to sit next to Landon and rest an arm over his shoulders and pulled him to a side hug. “I wish I could change what happened, but I need you to know that even when I was a wolf I remembered you. Don’t get me wrong it was weird, I knew you were my pack but my human memories kept feeling like they were slipping away but you were always there.”

Landon leaned into the hug, “It does help to hear that. I kinda thought that was the case when you never tried to eat me but its nice to hear it straight from the wolves mouth” Rafe gave him a slight shove at the horrible attempt at a pun. “I just… I guess what I’m trying to say is, my experimenting gave me something else to focus on that wasn’t you or Malavore or any of the other weird ass things that’ve happened over the past year. For that time when I was dying I could only focus on what was happening, the pain, then the nothingness, then the peace, and then memories of Hope, it all amounted to a few hours when I didn’t have to think about the world, and once I realized I kept seeing the same girl, I had a new mystery to solve.” 

Landon turned his head to look Rafael in the eye. “Rafe, please hear me when I say this. I was not trying to hurt myself. I can’t say I had a clear goal of how I was gonna fix things or that I knew anything about Hope being missing at the time but if I thought for one second I was in any real danger of dying and leaving you alone I would have never done it.” 

Rafeal nodded in understanding. “I hear you.” 

Landon smiled, “Good! So is this big brother intervention officially concluded?” he finished with a laugh. 

Rafe smiled, “Only if you promise me that if you ever feel like you are in a dark place again you’ll talk to someone about it. Landon, you say I bottle things up until I break but you do too. I will always be here for you but in case Malivore sends the Tooth Fairy to hunt you down and she turns me into a some weird magical butterfly-”

“The tooth fairy? Magical butterflies?” Landon questioned and they both laughed.

“You know what I mean! I want you to talk to someone, if not me or Hope, then Josie or Dr. Saltzman, or hell even Dorian, just don’t think you have to ride it out by yourself because despite what you think, me and Hope are not the only ones that care about what happens to you.”

“Okay...I can do that.” Rafe squeezed Landon into is side after hearing the affirmation of his promise. “However, you have to promise me that you can’t let yourself be taken out by the Tooth Fairy because I don't think our friendship can survive that kinda embarrassment.” Landon was suddenly looking up at his brother from the floor.

“Rude! Did you shove me?! I thought we were bro’s?” Landon cried in mock surprise.

Rafael laughed and threw a pillow at him to add insult to injury, “Yeah whatever!” Rafe said as he got up and walked over to his dresser and began changing into his sweats. “Come on, let's head down to the dinning hall, I heard it's gonna be tacos for dinner.”

Landon got up and grabbed his signature denim jacket and when Rafe finally tossed on his hoodie and was sliding on his shoes so they could headout their dorm towards the dining hall. 

“Wait!” Rafe looked to Landon and was stunned as he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. “Thanks for checking in on me and for coming back”. Rafe returned the hug.

“Always, Bro. Now come on before the line gets too long.” Rafe clapped Landon on the back as they seperated. 

Landon nodded as he let go of Rafe and turned towards the door, his brother right behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed my little ficlet. This short had been in my head (and on my computer) for a while now but I just hadn’t had the time to put it out there but now with the pandemic happening almost everyone has all of the time in the world. This was my first fic in this fandom not to mention my first time writing anything in what feels like forever, so if the spirit moves you please let me know what you think in the comments or hit the kudos button.


End file.
